Survival 1/2/17
A video package was played showing the last week’s highlights of the United States Championship and Survival World Championship matches, Nikki Cross picking out her next victim to injure, Cody Rhodes challenging Alberto Del Rio to a match at Ultimatum and the Wyatt Family laying waste to Randy Orton, Seth Rollins and John Cena after their matches. ' ' A promotional video was hyped up regarding the debut of the Ambrose Asylum on Survival in the opening of the show. ' ' Segment 1: *Dean Ambrose’s theme song hits as the crowd cheers for him while he walks to the ring to conduct the Ambrose Asylum* ' ' Ambrose: I never thought I would be given this chance to do my talk show but Stone Cold Steve Austin decided to give me an opportunity to do so. So let’s get on to it. Welcome to the Ambrose Asylum. Before I introduce to you today’s guest, allow me to introduce you to…..MITCH THE PLANT! *points at Mitch*. Mitch is my assistant who will help me out during the Ambrose Asylum. Since we got the introduction out of the way, let’s start with my ever first guy…..The Apex Predator, Randy Orton! ' ' *Randy Orton’s theme hits as he makes his way to the ring with a huge pop. Orton walks to the ring and shakes Ambrose’s hand* ' ' Ambrose: Nice to have you onboard, Randy Orton. ' ' Orton: The pleasure is mine. ' ' Ambrose: For 2 weeks in a row, you have been attacked by the Wyatt Family. Do you have any ideas on why they attacked you? ' ' Orton: I will be honest here. I have no idea why they have been attacking me for. But here is the thing, I am not backing down just because they have the numbers over me. As a matter of fact, I am not even afraid of them. All of their attacks have been sneak attacks. They know first hand what kind of person I am. So they decided to take the coward's way out to attack me. Once they have been set down, I am focusing my attention to the 30 men Battle Royal. I am going to win the match and headline Dominion of Wrestling to face the Survival World Champion. ' ' Ambrose: What makes you think you can win it? ' ' Orton: I am Randy Orton, the Viper, the Apex Predator. I have over 17 years of experience in the ring. I know what it takes to win…. ' ' *Seth Rollins’s theme song hits as he walks to the ring while talking* ' ' Rollins: Woah woah woah, Randy. You stand no chance in winning the Battle Royal. Don’t get me wrong. You are a talented wrestler with many years to come. *Rollins enters the ring* But for this Battle Royal, I am winning the whole damn thing to reclaim what is mine right from the start. The Survival World Championship. I don’t care if it is John Cena or Dolph Ziggler I have to go through to win it but I will win back my championship. ' ' Orton: It seems we can’t agree on something then. ' ' *Chris Hero’s theme hits as he comes out with a mixed reaction while he walks his way to the ring* ' ' Hero: I know I have said this before but none of you three in the ring are going to win the Battle Royal. Because I am. And I will. I am going to do beat 29 other men and face the champion at Dominion of Wrestling. I was unfairly defeated in a Triple Threat match when it was me who won the King of the Ring to get a 1 on 1 championship match against CM Punk. But that is in the past. This is now and the future spells out that Chris Hero will win the Battle Royal. ' ' Ambrose: Hero, would you please shut up? Mitch have something to say. *Ambrose goes over to Mitch and nods at it* Mitch wants you guys to stop fighting and let me speak. I am going to win the Battle Royal because I am the Ironman of Survival. I survived over 80 mins while eliminating 5 men to be the runner up of the Royal Rumble. ' ' Hero goes over to Ambrose face to face. ' ' Hero: You didn’t win. Just like always. You always come out short of winning the big matches. The two times when you won a big match….you had someone there with you. Seth Rollins and Bray Wyatt. ' ' Ambrose: It seems we can’t reach an agreement on this. *removes jacket* ' ' *Stone Cold’s theme song hits as he was greeted with loud cheers. Austin begins to speak* ' ' Austin: It seems you four have some tension going on inside that ring so why not we do this? Dean Ambrose will face Chris Hero and Seth Rollins will have his rematch against Randy Orton tonight! By the way, that match between Ambrose and Hero….it starts right now so Orton and Rollins, get your asses out of the ring. ' ' *Segment ends as Austin raises his hands to the crowd’s delight while Orton and Rollins walk off, leaving Ambrose and Hero in the ring* ' ' Match 1: Chris Hero vs Dean Ambrose in a Singles Match ' ' Dean Ambrose picks up the victory via pinfall at 16 minutes after rolling Chris Hero up when Hero is about to hit the Death Blow on Ambrose. After the match, a disappointed Hero grabs Ambrose and blasts him with the Rolling Elbow, leaving the ring with more boos. Ambrose stands up and the lights went off. When the lights are back on, the Wyatt Family surrounded Ambrose and begin to attack Ambrose. ' ' Segment 2: *Tom Phillips is backstage with Natalya in the interviewer room* ' ' Tom: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, Natalya. ' ' *Natalya appears with a small pop, smiling* ' ' Natalya: Thank you, Tom. Nice to be here. ' ' Tom: Last week, you were revealed to be Nikki Cross’s target. Any thoughts on why she specifically chose you? ' ' Natalya: If I knew, I would have said it last week. But I have no idea. She already taken out Becky Lynch 2 weeks ago in a backstage assault. Currently, Becky is out with a broken nose which will sideline her for a few weeks. If I am still her target tonight, I will fight her tonight. I am not the type of person who will back down. ' ' *Nia Jax appears with boos from the crowd* ' ' Nia: Shut up Natalya. You are trying so hard to be relevant again when you are meant to stay irrelevant for the rest of your life. Thank goodness that Nikki Cross is coming after you to kill you. I am not like most girls, you know. ' ' Natalya: Finally, the pig of the Women’s division spoken up. If you are not pleased with what I said, why not settle this in the ring? ' ' Nia: Are you serious? You know I can beat you 4 minutes flat. However, I take up your challenge. I see you in the ring, bitch. ' ' *Nia Jax walks off with the crowd’s dismay* ' ' Match 2: Nia Jax vs Natalya in a Singles Match ' ' Nia Jax defeats Natalya via pinfall at 6 minutes after nailing the Samoan Drop. After the match, Nikki Cross comes out with a baseball bat in her hand. Nia Jax picks Natalya up and presents her to Cross. Cross points the bat at Natalya’s head...And Swings it at Nia Jax’s ribs instead. Nia Jax grabs the bat….and pushes Cross back. Nia runs towards Cross and Cross spits an unknown fluid at Nia’s face, blinding her before hitting Nia with a baseball bat in the rib. Cross picks up the bat and leaves the ring while Natalya and Nia Jax are down in the ring. ' ' Match 3: Cesaro w/ Bobby Roode vs James Storm in a Singles Match with New Day as commentary guests. ' ' Cesaro picks up the victory via pinfall at 11 minutes after hitting the Neutralizer on James Storm. After the match, Cesaro picks up the mic and begins to speak. ' ' Cesaro: I hope the New Day see that I am not a joke. The same goes for Bobby Roode here. We are the Survival Tag Team Champions for a reason. We are the master of the tag team division around here. That is why we are the longest reigning and current tag team champion. My partner and best friend, Bobby Roode, will show one of you losers right now that he can beat you at anytime and anyplace. ' ' *Big E stands up and enters the ring before grabbing Cesaro’s mic* ' ' Big E: How about facing me then? I want to get glorious by that Canadian Booty’ O baby! ' ' Match 4: Big E vs Bobby Roode w/ Cesaro in a Singles Match ' ' Big E defeats Bobby Roode by disqualification at 7 minutes after Cesaro attacks Big E with the championship title. After the match, Kofi Kingston and Xavier Woods enter the ring and attack both men, sending them out of the ring. But Cesaro manages to grab Francesca. Woods shouts at Cesaro to give it back to him. And Cesaro snaps Francesca in half, getting massive heat from the crowd. Cesaro and Roode leave the stage while Woods is running towards Francesa, crying. Kingston and Big E go over to Woods and confront him. ' ' Segment 3: *John Cena was seen backstage in the locker room when he was confronted by Seth Rollins* ' ' Cena: What do you want, Rollins? ' ' Rollins: You know what I want. *points to the Survival World Championship* You know deep down that belongs to me. I never lost it fair and square right from the start. ' ' Cena: Who the fuck cares? The point is that I am the Survival World Champion now. You want a title shot? Forget about it. You don’t stand a chance in winning the Battle Royal if you are going to be a gay couple with Ambrose. Are you going to save him again? Why not you two get married at Dominion of Wrestling? ' ' Rollins: Haha, very funny Cena. I am here to give you a warning. If you do leave Ultimatum with the Survival World Championship, I will make sure I will reclaim it back from you. *Rollins walks off* ' ' Cena: As if. ' ' Cena turns around and Ziggler comes from behind, attacking Cena. Cena tries to run away but Ziggler hits Cena with a steel chair from behind. Ziggler continues to hit Cena with the steel chair. Ziggler turns Cena around and begins to beat Cena down with a series of mounted punches. Referees and securities tried to separate both men apart. Ziggler breaks loose and jumps onto Cena. Shawn Michaels appears with Stone Cold who begins to give orders. ' ' Michaels: SEPARATE THOSE MEN APART! ' ' Ziggler finally got restrained by the securities and Michaels approaches Ziggler. ' ' Michaels: Listen up here, Stone Cold have given you the title match at Ultimatum and you still do things like this. You know what I am going to do? I am going to call the match off now. Because you don’t deserve to be the number one contender for the Survival World Champion. Stone Cold is not going to overrule me. Only I can change the decision and you got 1 week to prove it to me that you really deserved this match. Security, take this man out of the building. ' ' *Segment ends as Ziggler is livid as he couldn’t believe his ears that Michaels cancels his match.* ' ' *A promotional video was shown to hype up Triple H’s return to Survival to voice out on his actions at Ultimatum: The Final Chance” ' ' Match 4: Seth Rollins vs Randy Orton in a Singles Match ' ' Seth Rollins defeats Randy Orton via pinfall at 14 minutes after countering the RKO to the Pedigree. After the match, the lights went out and the Wyatt Family are behind Rollins. They begin to attack Rollins with a series of finishers. Bray Wyatt points to Orton who is trying to get himself back up. Then Ambrose comes out and begins to jump on Wyatt but Strowman grabs Ambrose and hits a Chokeslam. Wyatt nails Sister Abigail on Orton and Ambrose respectively. Wyatt grabs a mic and begins to speak. ' ' Wyatt: Why Wyatt Why? Why am I doing this? Why is my family doing this? The answer lies in your eyes. *points to the Dominion of Wrestling sign* It only happens once in a lifetime. I had one chance to do it all back at the Royal Rumble…..until Dean Ambrose ended that for me. I need to win it for Sister Abigail. Whoever stands in my way, will be sacrificial lambs for Sister Abigail. That is why people like Seth Rollins, Randy Orton and Dean Ambrose are attacked. The holy grail of the Survival World Championship is calling out to me in the voice of Sister Abigail. The championship have been tarnished at the hands of CM Punk and is still being corrupted by evil at the hands of John Cena. My actions last week are just warning to you on what is to come at Dominion of Wrestling…. should I win the Battle Royal. No, I will win it and face you. I will conquer the demons inside of you, Cena. And Sister Abigail will be saved. Follow the buzzards! ' ' Segment 4: *Cathy Kelly is backstage with Samoa Joe in the interviewer room* ' ' Cathy: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, the Samoan Submission Machine, Samoa Joe! ' ' *Samoa Joe appears with cheers from the crowd* ' ' Cathy: Samoa Joe, last week you were defeated by John Cena for your quest to reclaim the Survival World Championship. What are your plans looking forward to Dominion of Wrestling? ' ' Joe: I lost fair and square to John Cena last week. I have no shame in losing but I am very disappointed...frustrated that I couldn’t reclaim what is mine. However, my current plan is just to win the Battle Royal at Ultimatum. That way, I would be guaranteed to get another world title match at Dominion of Wrestling. John Cena, I don’t care if you win your match or not, that championship will be mine soon. Keep it warm. ' ' *Kurt Angle appears with boos* ' ' Angle: Joe, Joe, Joe. You are not going to win the Battle Royal. Because you are going to get suspended just like last time. You are an emotional man. You let me get into you that easily. That is how you got your ass suspended before the Royal Rumble. ' ' Joe: Kurt, you know first hand what I am capable of, right? I beat Brock Lesnar 3 times in a row and the 3rd time I beat him, I sent him out of Survival. Unfortunately, he came back to Survival at the Royal Rumble and have not showed up since then. Don’t make me do things to you like what I did to Lesnar. ' ' *Stone Cold appears as he stands in between the two men.* ' ' Austin: It seems tensions are heating up between you two son of a bitches. So why not we do this? Find a tag team partner and get back to me once you found your partner. I will arrange a tag team match later on tonight. Let’s do this in the ring instead of talking. ' ' *Joe looks at Austin before walking off. Angle does the same and leaves* ' ' Match 5: The Miz vs Kane in a Singles Match ' ' Kane defeated The Miz via countout at 8 minutes after Miz decided to leave the ring. After the match, Johnny Mundo comes from the crowd and attacks Miz. Mundo rolls Miz back into the ring and Kane follows up with a chokeslam. Mundo takes the Intercontinental Championship and poses on the stage before leaving with the title. ' ' Match 6: Kurt Angle and Alberto Del Rio vs Samoa Joe and Cody Rhodes in a Tag Team Match. ' ' Samoa Joe picks up the victory for his team via pinfall at 14 minutes after Joe drops Del Rio with the Muscle Buster. After the match, Angle nails Joe with the Angle Slam before throwing him out over the top rope. Angle picks Rhodes up and does the same thing as well. Angle goes over to Del Rio before throwing him over. Angle stands in the ring, posing with the United States Championship. ' ' Segment 5: *Titus O’Neil and Darren Young are eating backstage with Hornswoggle in the cafeteria* ' ' Young: Oh yes, this hot dog is tasty. I like it BBQ man. How about you, Titus? ' ' O’Neil: I don’t know what yall want but I like me some BBQ hot dogs. I want 5 more of these, Hornswoggle. ' ' A huge noise was heard as Dolph Ziggler manages to come back into the arena, trashing the cafeteria around. Ziggler swings the steel trays on both Young and O’Neil’s head before making his way back to the ring like a refugee. ' ' Main event: John Cena vs Big Show in a Singles Match ' ' John Cena wins by DQ at 9 minutes after Dolph Ziggler comes out to the ring and begins attacking Cena again. Ziggler throws Cena against the steel steps before picking him up and throwing him over the barricade. Cena starts to walk away but Ziggler continues to pursue Cena. Cena manages to find his way back to the ring. Ziggler follows suits and superkick Cena over the barricade. Ziggler grabs a mic from the timekeeper area. ' ' Ziggler: You think I am joking, Cena? You think my career is a joke? Well, fuck you man. I told you right from the start. I will make sure you will never leave the arena in one piece until I am through with you. All of these attacks on you….they are just previews for our No Holds Barred match at Ultimatum. Yes, I know the match is called off and I don’t care. And Shawn Michaels, I don’t give a fuck if you want to cancel the match because fuck you. If you don’t give me what I want, I swear to god that I will continue to create chaos on the World Title scene. *The show ends with Dolph Ziggler standing over John Cena with the Survival World Championship over his head while Shawn Michaels comes out with an angry face, staring at Ziggler.*